User talk:AndreEagle17
Welcome to my talk page, leave your details, talk to me if you need any help, create a section about the topic, always sign at the end of your message and please be ''polite.'' ---- What happened? I don't want to sound like a brown noser or anything, but what's going on? And no, I'm not an admin or anything, curiosity led me to this, apparently. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 02:21, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Damn, bro. Well, let's hope everything is resolved. I kinda think he's beginning to misuse his role as a Patroller, so that's whats getting to him. Again, hope everything is resolved and that the situation's back to normal. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 16:40, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Actually no, seeing him leave like that for his behavior... he pretty much reminds me of myself back in those days, but in another username. It was almost like me being provoked by that one guy from constantly undoing my valid edits which led to that argument. But, I pretty much changed after those years. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 16:50, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed. I pretty much reformed the error of ways after those years. As for me? I'm pretty much going to be 24 next month on the 4th. So yes, there should be an age limit regarding this Wiki (and the rest of it if this applies). "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 17:14, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :'tis an old sig that needs serious changing. Sadly, due to RainingPain's leave, seems the new sig won't be there for me for the time being. Plus, its the older signature I used on my previous Wiki before leaving and moved to here. To be honest, I'm mostly uncreative in making a new one, so if you have other people, besides RainingPain, do make a sig for me, let me know so I can ask for it. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 17:28, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah. Sweet. The original sig I sent for RainingPain to do so was the Karin Sultan and the Invetero Coquette from my userpage, with the words "Jon the VGNerd" in the center. Doesn't have to include the entire body, just the headlights. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 17:38, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Sweeet! 18:03, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply Go and ask Ilan as he usually deals with the staff page. Messi1983 (talk) 14:36, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Go ahead with the patroller request. Messi1983 (talk) 14:41, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Woo Hoo Andre Hahahaha yes but how did you manage i thought you had to wait and you have my full support man. Good luckShadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:43, January 7, 2015 (UTC) What oh man that is just ouright bad but atleast when you do become the patroller you can fill his shoes. Man even though i have been in this wikia inly for a few months it is sad to know he has resigned. Well what can we do if he wants to resign. Take care man.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:53, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RainingPain17 Left? Woah rain left, since when? Im starting to feel a little guilty, i might have scared him or upset him later last year... (talk) 15:56, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hahaha dont worry man you have our full support. And on another note dont worry about your grammar that much it aint that bad and even if you did do it we can correct it right after all english is your second language and that is great enough. The matter you write is important so yea you got that covered.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey do you know how to create a catogary page? This one is for the weapon manufacturers like for the vehical manufacturers.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 16:04, January 7, 2015 (UTC) what Read all the drama that occurred yesterday and today. ...What happened? 16:21, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Knew it'll end up in this sooner or later. As I said to him before, he's doing a great job as a patroller but he becomes irritated a bit too quickly and doesn't have much respect to others when he's irritated. :Maybe he'll return one day once he matures a bit... and once R* releases something to make him interested in GTA again :p : 16:50, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :PS: Good luck with your RfP request - seems to be going good so far so you have a chance of becoming a patroller very soon :) Patroller I've voted for you. I wish you the best of luck with your request as I think you will make a good patroller. It's a shame the situation with Rain ended the way it did as he was generally a good editor, but it sounds like Smashbro's warning to him was not the first time he'd been called out for his attitude, and to be honest his edit to Monk's page, knowing full well he wasn't allowed to, struck me as a "do as I say, not as I do" attitude. That said, I wish him the best with whatever he does and we move on. SJWalker (talk) 16:53, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it is. He was good at calling out sockpuppets and generally was a good peacekeeper. I never really had a major problem with him, though I did notice that his attitude wasn't always the best. Like Smashbro said, he was quite brash with X and Sean when others were more civil, and his blitzkreig of Trivia posts were sometimes OTT. That said, when the dust settles hopefully he'll come back and we can all start anew. SJWalker (talk) 17:03, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I agree. Of all the patrollers, good as they are, Rain was fantastic with sockpuppets and there would probably be more here if it wasn't for him. That said, being a good patroller/editor isn't just about finding sockpuppets. It's about civility and keeping a level head, and looking back, some of Rain's trivia edits were bordering on one-upmanship, and instead of discussing it with the person concerned he sometimes used his status to try and overrule them. A patroller shouldn't have to be called out for incivility or attitude either. SJWalker (talk) 17:20, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Indeed. But there's no point dwelling on the past. Let's focus on the here and now, and let's see you become the newest patroller. :) SJWalker (talk) 17:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I've changed my vote to neutral. Nothing personal, but your grammar and your dispute with Rain had to be taken in to consideration. However, your excellent work since your last request was also taken in to consideration. I agree with Sean, that you should wait for the dust settle before applying, however, the other votes may over-ride this. As for Rain, you did handle it efficently and calmly despite the arguments. It's a shame he left and stood down, but I think it was a too late to realize situation that he was voted in a quantity not quality situation. He had a short temper, and just seemed interested in edit badges and authority, and his high vote count. He also was called upon on numerous occasions for editing other user's pages or talk pages. I think you should get a trial basis for a few months. Your contributions were good but so were Rain's, and he was quickly promoted and did badly. I wouldn't want to see a good user like you run into the same issue. I'll vote yes, but suggest your trial basis to Ilan or Tom. Good luck. Leo68 (talk) 17:28, January 8, 2015 (UTC) That normally happens when you get a new job. I'll inform you if anything is wrong. Leo68 (talk) 17:48, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh by the way BTW I have subbed to you on youtube, i found you! :) (talk) 17:14, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I don't feel comfortable giving you a "yes" vote. For what it's worth, if I had been staff 4 months ago, I would have voted "no" to Rainingpain17 too. smurfy (coms) 22:41, January 7, 2015 (UTC) It's not just the Rain issue that is swaying me. I think you will probably still get enough votes to get the job, and there's no way Monkeypolice188 would. smurfy (coms) 22:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : The fact that you think Monkeypolice188 is worthy of promotion kind of reinforces my belief that you are not quite there yet yourself. Off the top of my head, your fellow countryman 558050 and Wildbrick142 are both ahead of you if they wanted to apply. smurfy (coms) 23:59, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Patroll Position Como cheguei a mencionar nos comentários da votação, eu ainda não estou 100% com você, não me leve a mau, mas desde que eu cheguei aqui, já ví muita confusão sendo provocada por patrulheiros imaturos, o rompimento temporário da GTA Wiki com a GTA Myths foi provocado por isso inclusive. Mas decidi te dar o benefício da dúvida e votar por sim, boa sorte como patrulheiro. Sobre o RainingPain17, sinceramente não vou sentir a menor falta dele. Nunca entendi por que um cara que odeia GTA V se candidatou a ser patrulheiro na GTA Wiki pra começo de conversa. Ele me lembrava muito o Sasquatch101, um ex-patrulheiro que chegou a dar muitos problemas por aqui no passado. 558050 Talk 12:00 January 8, 2015 (UTC) Sockpuppets? Hey man you mentioned these users like putamadreuser and so on these guys are rightly banned i saw their edits how and why do they do those edits. Well are they any sockpuppet accounts? But hey more how much time till the results are decided on your promotion cause it seems that you have the edge right now as you the majority of votes with you. Well good to know and I saw Monkeypolice's to do list of removing the red links which lead to nowhere and i thought that the page sabre turbo once merged with sabre gt was a nice idea from your side. but one thing that bugs me a little is the GT which if i am not mistaken stands for Grand Tourer or so and they are a little different because when we type turbo we get even gt so wht shall we do about it. Just asking Well ok and yes they are similar. What would you classify the cholo sabre under? Just a question and what would you classify the turbo and gt under?Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:00, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yes but what seemed odd to me is the fact that the cholo sabre is classifed as a coupe I mean what is that? Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:03, January 8, 2015 (UTC) One last issue the blue whales are not animals featured in gta 5 enhanced version right but they are mentioned in the animals section incorerctly instead of hump back whales and there is a link in the Humpback whales written blue whales which lead to nothing.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:14, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Wow you captured that, it was nice. Man it is big. We'll take care Andre. See you later.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 16:44, January 8, 2015 (UTC) FIB Vehicles I see what your seaying, anyone who clicked on the link and didnt have good experience on the gta wiki would think they had clicked on the wron gpage, as it creates confusion to the FIB page. (talk) 16:48, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Archives also, how did you separate your talk page into several different 'archives', i would like to do that, since my talk page is filling up. (talk) 16:48, January 8, 2015 (UTC) how do you separate it into different archives, do you just create another archive called archive 2? (talk) 17:04, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Is there a way i can make the link to talk page from my user page link to my latter archive. Because when you send me a message, it always goes on the main talk page (just before archive 1), rather than the last one (archive 4 in this case), where it really should go. How can i fix this? (talk) 17:20, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Image "enforcement" Yeah, the way I try to do it, and I'm not 100% consistent on this myself yet, is: *If it's named more or less right and doesn't breach manual of style rules, then it should stay on the page and then look at the user. *#If they are a completely new editor, just add the licence yourself and give them a friendly message explaining what you have done. *#If they are a relatively experienced user, then give them the warning and tell them to add the licence themselves. *If it's unlicenced '''and '''named badly, then by all means, remove it and give the warning. I'm actually drafing out '''a beginners guide to GTA wikia images with screenshots '''that we can point new users to. It's far too common an issue to have to warn people on 1st offence all the time. smurfy (coms) 01:57, January 9, 2015 (UTC) : An important point to note is that when adding galleries using the visual editor, you don't get prompted to add the licence (see the discussion I had with Vaultboy and The Tom after doing it for a month myself) so editors must add them manually. So it can be quite easy for even an experienced editor to forget to add the licence. smurfy (coms) 02:16, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hydra Main Image Hey Andre. To be honest, I think we should take down the assumed picture of the Hydra in GTA V off the infobox until we are 100% sure it is in the game. I keep looking back and forth at its pictures vs the Lazer's and to be honest, they look a little too similar. In fact, they look like Lazers with different colors and styling. So shouldn't the infobox picture of the assumed Hydra be taken down and replaced with its GTA San Andreas pic, much like what is done with the Kuruma? ( ) 02:33, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Interceptor Thanks for clarifying the Interceptor Andre. "Commonly referred to" looks better than "by players", as I've seen someone remove an alias for the old Tractor which said "Rusty Tractor (by players)". In the future, any common aliases should be listed as "commonly referred to as". SJWalker (talk) 16:33, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you're right there, especially with the Dillettante. :) Since the Interceptor was named Interceptor in the Beta it should be listed as such, but any others shouldn't. SJWalker (talk) 16:42, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: How did you get a Clown Van in GTA Online? It only spawns in one mission in GTA V and is unobtainable without editing the save. Did you like use mods or something? Also, when you enter it, does its name officially say "Clown Van" or just simply "Speedo"? ( ) 22:59, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: No I never heard about it. How'd you get it into the game? ( ) 15:47, January 11, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alien Egg Yeah, I saw it all the way back when it was discovered last year. No idea where it is in game though. I feel like it would be better to throw it into Easter Eggs page until an actual purpose is discovered for the egg. 20:04, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, thanks for adding many FWD vehicle to the category i made, i never new so many cars are FWD. I was suprised to no the Cutter was front wheel drive aswell!. :) (talk) 17:50, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, the ingot is a useless piece of sh*t, its slow, it cant go up any slight hill, its got terrible brakes, not that you need to use them, because of how slow it goes. Why put it in? Other ones like the Futo and blsita comapct are fast and modable, which this is not! (talk) 17:56, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Another useless page is the Parking Meter, just like the fire hydrant page, it surves no purpose. But the parking meters drop money, which is useful to no, im not sure wether it should go or not. ? I'll ask Vaultboy, as it is as useless as a toilet page to me! (talk) 17:58, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Parking meters I think the information within the article is relevant, since some new players may not know they dispense money, but I agree that it doesn't need a whole page dedicated to it. I'm sure there's a miscellaneous features page the information could be transferred to. SJWalker (talk) 18:06, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I agree. If someone creates a "Street Furniture" page or something like that, the information can be transferred and the relevant pages deleted. SJWalker (talk) 18:12, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey, i have made a page called Street Accessories , containing information about several pages we have deleted in the past. Check it out! (talk) 18:23, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Patroller When are they deciding when you become patroller or not? Its been a while... (talk) 20:29, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Ahh i see, dont worry about it, they will get back to you when they arent busy.. :) (talk) 22:05, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Blista Compact categories Accidental - it was only supposed to have removed the "Exclusive Next-gen" category. I will restore now. smurfy (coms) 22:12, January 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Even though the Dilettante truthfully is a piece of shit and one of the ugliest cars Rockstar ever made in the HD Universe and in the entire GTA world, I still think the common nickname "piece of shit" would be taken as an insult even though it is a fact. So I would say no to adding that nickname to the Dilettante. ( ) 23:04, January 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : I don't have a problem with the Dilettante. It replicates the Prius well IMO. Not every car in the world is a high performance specimen and there's no reason every car in the GTA world should have to be one either. I do personally prefer the Surge over the Dilettente but that's just subjective bias. smurfy (coms) 23:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : By the way, "finna" is a hood slang for "going to : or "gonna". Franklin is the type to say "finna" anyway. It's a common word in the U.S. ( ) 23:28, January 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Yea I put that quote in the Dialogues in GTA V and I put it as when he crashes but it may be when he gets a Wanted Level. I don't remember. Also, can you help add some dialogues for shopkeepers, strippers, gangs, pedestrians, etc? There's a lot more work needed to be done to the Dialogues in GTA V page and I know you love to play GTA V. If you don't understand a quote though, let me know about it. ( ) 23:40, January 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Finna 25 seconds into the 1st person video, and it's repeated so not a dev typo. smurfy (coms) 23:31, January 12, 2015 (UTC) See: Urban dictionary. : Nor I. I had to check it on the videos and look it up on UD.com, I missed Smash mentioning it above. smurfy (coms) 23:42, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Red Dead Red Dead é muito bom mesmo. Espero que tenhamos novidades sobre uma sequência esse ano, iria me deixar mais motivado para comprar um PS4, isso ou Fallout 4. 558050 Talk 13:36 January 13, 2015 (UTC) Antennae Having done a little research now, it's one of those US English vs UK English things. Both are technically correct depending on where you live. I had already reverted once with explanation in the edit summary. smurfy (coms) 00:18, January 14, 2015 (UTC) American vs British English Yeah, apologies about that Andre. It's like with words that have either an S or a Z. By default I type using the British spelling and the British-style dates because that's just what I'm accustomed to. SJWalker (talk) 00:32, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Lots of examples like that, e.g. Tap/Faucet. When it comes to vehicle part names though, there is specific mention in the manuals of style about the English version to reflect the origin of the vehicle. US vehicles should have them called Hood and Trunk, Euro and Japanese (and now Australian) can have them called Bonnet and Boot. smurfy (coms) 00:34, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I've just checked the style too. So for example, Ocelot and Gallivanter vehicles would use Boot/Bonnet/Tyre, and Declasse and Bravado vehicles use hood/trunk/tire. SJWalker (talk) 00:44, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, when it comes to vehicles and companies the language will be written according to the country of origin. With general articles though, I think a bit of give and take is required when it comes to language. SJWalker (talk) 15:32, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, the general ruling has been that any general article should not be edited to change US to UK English or vice versa. So no add/remove "U"s after "O"s, no changing S to Z or Z to S etc. smurfy (coms) 20:01, January 14, 2015 (UTC) American English VS British English to be honest, i dont really mind if someone puts the American term of bonnet as hood, as i usually say Hood and Trunk my self (depsite i am fully British), i also agree some words make more sense in British English than American English, but yea, i dont mind... :) (talk) 15:37, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Subway cart I know, but I think it deserves its own page, like other uncontrollable vehicles. This way we can include more specific info (variants, real life counterparts) that would be less visible if it was all just a section in a bigger article. Anyway I understand your reasons, so if you really think the pages should be merged, ask about it in the talk page to know what other editors think about this. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 19:53, January 14, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with Doc. It's like saying any train should only be mentioned on the "railway tracK" page, or any large uncontrollable ship has to be restricted to the "ocean" page. smurfy (coms) 20:12, January 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Vandals Thanks Andre. SJWalker (talk) 15:51, January 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Vandals They're blocked. Thanks for letting me know. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:53, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Do you think it would be alright for me to request promotion, i'm not sure, what with you waiting for your results, people still managing votes, and many people are already patroller, i might not be able to request right now, im not sure? (talk) 19:17, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congrats, you're now a patroller. Tom Talk 19:18, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Staff Pic Congrats Andre, let me know when you have an idea for a staff pic. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Safehouse Its fine, dont worry about it, its funny though, how you put 'as it appears in GTA V'. LOL. XD (talk) 19:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Woah RainingPains back, look at recent wiki activity, he edited frogger... (talk) 19:39, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes , i agree, i mean, i love GTA V now, still, but no where near as much as when it first came out, however, as i recently (sort of) got it on next gen, the changes made a huge impact on me, so it has once again made it to my likeing (if that is how you spell it), as i look at every detail the game has got, i like it visuallly and realistically, i look at every fine detail and feature. (talk) 19:45, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh yes, the heists! im ready for it, bring it on, ive got the weapons, the cars, the tactics! (talk) 19:54, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Tommy Vercetti grammar q? Yes, that is grammatically correct. Despite means regardless. i.e. "Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage" (Smashing Pumpkins lyric). p.s. I reverted your reversion of a "mentioned" appearance. This is common on pages and I think it's valid. e.g. GTA Online protagonist mentioned by Lester in Casing the Jewel Store. I haven't seen any ruling to suggest we should be removing them. smurfy (coms) 20:34, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : OK, I'll have a look around and if it was decided to remove, I'll remove them too. : Congrats on the promotion. Believe it or not, I will be happy if you prove me wrong. smurfy (coms) 21:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Seattle Well..... I was born in Seattle. I live about 2 hours out of it on the Olympic Peninsula. I do go there, though. I have family that lives out there so every holiday I go out there and see the sights, and it's quite beautiful. There is quite a few hipsters as the sterotype suggests, which brings in quite a few alternative shops throughout (the gaming store Pink Gorilla is a favorite of mine) The Space Needle has a really excellent view of Downtown Seattle and the harbor nearby and the EMP is a really excellent museum for music and film. It does rain quite a bit in central Washington, but not all the time. When it does rain it's still light out and it never gets too dark, just grey. It's pretty nice overall and it's great that you're planning on visting such a beautiful place! Mortsnarg (talk) 23:13, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations. Your probation will end on April 15, and I'll set up a vote on whether or not you keep the position. Your work since your failed request makes me think you'll keep it. Don't work too hard, there's not much you need to do to prove yourself. Leo68 (talk) 23:32, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Habanero Hey man! The Habanero isn't a bad car! xD ( ) 21:13, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I saw it but I can't remember to be honest my least favorite car xD. But have you seen my Felon GT userbox? It's true. ( ) 21:17, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 The Mesa used to be one of my early GTA favorites. I used to love it in GTA Vice City, along with the Infernus, Cheetah and Landstalker. However, much like with the Landstalker, I don't really like the Mesa in GTA V. It doesn't look as attractive to me, and much like with the Dubsta and Beejay XL, it doesn't look right without a spare tire on the back. However, you can add a spare tire on the Dubsta, which I did to mine. I really like the Huntley S though. The rear could be more attractive but overall I think it's a fun car to drive. I'm sorry in a way the GTA V DLC cars don't spawn on the road (excluding the new version) cause I'd love to drive a Huntley S around town and see others with them too. ( ) 21:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 In Sandy Shores?? That's what I used to say about GTA V. All cars to me don't have a particular spawning point, and they just spawn anywhere. Like seeing Ballers in Paleto Bay. The country shouldn't have many luxury SUVs driving around. Also, when I first got GTA V, I stole a Mesa and took it into LS Customs. I literally spent like 10 minutes searching for a spare tire addition, and then I realized it didn't exist in the game. I'm like what was Rockstar thinking when they didn't add a spare tire to the Beejay, Mesa and Dubsta. They look horrible without spare tires. The GTA Vice City/San Andreas Mesa looked fine to me and original two door Jeep Wranglers are still common to this day. ( ) 21:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea I like the FJ Cruiser in real life a lot, but the Beejay XL doesn't look right without a spare tire. But, with the Felon GT, I have never seen Rockstar put in so much work to make a car look so good! Even its real life counterparts don't look as attractive as the Felon GT. If a real life Felon GT was made, like they did with the Banshee, I'd buy it. The same goes for the Zentorno, Lokus and Baller. ( ) 22:31, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dilletante Thanks for that Andre. :) I had the misfortune to need to use one on GTA IV today and it was terrible. I generally don't mind weaker vehicles (Ingot, Perennial, Manana, Regina etc), but I cannot abide the Dilletante. I had about three crashes and its engine cut out. SJWalker (talk) 22:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I haven't played GTA V yet so I haven't driven the Surge before, but I can imagine it will be a better ride than the Dilletante. I'd sooner drive a Minivan :) SJWalker (talk) 22:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, my computer would give a Bus the acceleration of a Formula One car :D SJWalker (talk) 23:03, January 16, 2015 (UTC)